This invention relates to a vibration snubbing devices to be used to protect piping in power generating plants or chemical plants by allowing any slow displacement of the pipe by thermal expansion or the like but applying an effective vibration controlling action to quick vibrations caused by earthquakes or the like.
Oil pressure vibration snubbers are well-known in the prior art. They suffer from the disadvantage that over a period of years, a reduction in the performance of the unit occurs because of age-deteriorations of the oil and seal materials.
In the present invention, all the members are formed to be mechanically operated so that the performance can be permanently maintained and can be utilized even in nuclear plants which are required to be maintenance-free.